1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamical system, and particularly to a coaxial dynamical system of which a transmission shaft functions as a dynamical source to drive at least two different devices through coaxial rotation.
2. Prior Art
A transmission shaft of a motor functions to provide dynamical transmission for driving a device or a transmission mechanism connected thereto, such as a fan, a pump, a gear or an idle wheel. Therefore, the motor is widely applied in various fields.
With the purpose of enhancing heat transfer efficiency, a conventional air conditioner includes a motor for driving a fan and another motor for driving a liquid pump. However, the air conditioner having two or more motors not only occupies more assembling space but also increases fabrication cost.
Furthermore, the heat dissipation of the refrigerant condenser of the conventional air conditioner is through the fan only, which results in low efficiency. The condensing water resulted from the refrigerant evaporator of the air conditioner is directly drained away from the air conditioner, which needs not only a pipeline additionally mounted during installation of the air conditioner, but also a high-head pump additionally mounted for efficiently draining the condensing water away. Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional air conditioner, and particularly the dynamical system of the air conditioner.